It's For You, Not Anyone Else
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: "You never let McKinley change you, so don't let, Kurty," Kurt has slowly but surely been falling to Daltons - and the Warblers - comformations. Will a visit from Brittany show Kurt - and the hidden Warblers- just how one-in-a-millon Kurt really is?


**It's For You, Not Anyone Else.**

**Summary:** "Don't let Dalton change you Kurt," Her voice was quiet, her blond hair tickling his exposed skin. "You didn't let McKinley change you, so don't let _them_," Kurt is slowly conforming to Daltons strict rules, but a visit from Brittany might show both Kurt and the hidden Warbler's just how unique Kurt really is.

**Pairing: **None Kurt/Brittany friendship.

**Warning: **Alternate Universe. Slight angst. Comforting!Brittany. OOC!Brit

**Disclaimer: **Ido not, nor will I ever, own Glee and any of it's recognisable characters. The situations I have put them in have nothing to do with the original plotline. I also do not own the song used in this fiction.

**Authors Note: **I've always thought that Dalton is trying to hard. It doesn't seem natural and that you can actually see that Kurt is giving in no matter how unintentional and apart from Mercedes, Kurt is actually closest to Brit. So, this is a Brittany/Kurt friendship fic. I've also made Karofsky's sexual assault worse, near rape but Kurt – being the slippery, flexible boy he was – managed to run from Karofsky, however, they didn't have any proof so Karofsky's expulsion was overturned.

**It's For You, Not Anyone Else**

It was the middle of the week and all Kurt had to do was study, study and _study_. It seemed that the Dalton teachers were trying to suck their students social life out by a force field of textbooks and notebooks.

Kurt had holed himself in the Warbler Commons, the Warblers where situated throughout the school, hopefully nowhere near the Commons because, honestly, Kurt was getting so fed up of the Warblers that he just wanted to throw Wes' gavel at the hole lot of them whilst shoving their traditions and conformations up their asses.

Kurt snorted, the silence broken only by the sounds the _Wicked_ sound track. He didn't know how he could have even thought to have a crush on Blaine Anderson. He had seemed to endearingly _dapper _that Kurt had entertained thoughts that maybe Blaine could like him. _Fat Chance_, Kurt thought almost bitterly. Since coming to Dalton Boy's Academy, Blaine had been nothing but a two-faced, arrogant douchebag that had ignored Kurt completely whilst also telling him that he had to _change_.

With his porcelain skin turning pasty with repressed rage, he stood, hair falling into his eyes as he threw his History book across the room where it landed with a thud next to Wes' gavel pounder on the Warbler Council Table. Right where Wes' head could've been. _Oh, I sow wish it had been there_, he thought particularly viciously.

He looked up, his hands dropping from where they were clutching his hair, when he realized that the Warbler Commons Doors where wide open. There standing in the middle of the doorjam of the double doors was a tall, thin blond who was looking at Kurt sadly, tears in her sparkling eyes.

Kurt didn't even stop, before he knew it he had launched himself at the girl, wrapping the taller girl in a bear hug that almost knocked both of them off their feet and be Kurt could even comprehend what he was doing, he had buried his face into Brittany's neck, soaking her fur-hooded jacket with tears.

They fell to the ground, Brittany keeping her friend between her and the wall they had slipped down, her long blond hair keeping passer by's from seeing her friend in his distraught state.

"What have the done to you, Kurty?" Brittany whispered, her voice cracking as he own tears split down her cheeks. Said boy looked up, his glasz eyes red with tears as his face stayed in it's pasty state. He sighed, his tears having running their course. His head leaned back.

"I though Dalton was suppose to be different," He sniffled, oblivious to the pack of Warblers – lead by Blaine – who had turned round the corner. They stopped, effectively blending into the wall like wallflowers. "But, their just like the jocks-" Here, David heard Blaine's breath hitched "-If you not what _they_ want you to be, you're like the dirt beneath their boots,"

Brittany, _slow, dumb pretty Brittany _was showing more intelligence than the entirety of the Warblers. She stood up, making Kurt look at her in confusion before he grabbed the hand that she held out to him.

"Which is the auditorium?" She asked, she and Kurt still holding hands with her mentally marvling over his still smooth, soft hands.

"Where," Kurt corrected absent mindedly, allowing Brittany to pull him along. "See that double doors there?" He pointed, seeing Brittany nod. "That's the auditorium," Brittany turned her head as they stopped, staring at Kurt as grins spread across both of their faces.

"May I have this dance Ms Pierce?" He said gallantly, making the blond giggle before placing her slender tanned hand finding it's place on the smaller boys waist, taking the lead.

With hearty laughter, Brittany led them through a exuberant box-step down the hallway to the auditorium room, not noticing that the Warblers were following them. Brittany and Kurt burst through the doors of the auditorium, Brittany tugging Kurt up to the stage, the Warblers piling into the middle of the seats that lined the room, hidden explicitly well.

"Sing," Brittany demanded in her sweet, dazed tone, pushing Kurt onto the stage, making him almost trip before she rambled through her jacket pockets and pulled out her Ipod. Turning it on before taking her seat in the very front seat. "Sanny put this on for me because Lord Tubbington kept meowing that I was doing it wrong,"

"Oh, alright," He conceded, a small smile stretching his face as Brittany turned the song on. His smile widened, he loved and hated this song. It was his mother's favourite song, and he and Elizabeth had used to waltz through the entire house whilst Burt had watched with a fond smile. However, Burt had played at Elizabeth's funeral when she had died of breast cancer when Kurt had been six.

He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back before he _belted_ the lyrics out.

"_Reaching out from under,_

_And endless sea of cloud_

_It fills my heart with wonder,_

_To hear my voice out loud,_

_To hear me speaking for myself,_

_Not just to please somebody,"_

Brittany's grin could've lit up the whole of Lima and Westerville because of how bright it was as she watched Kurt sing. His voice was loud and clear, like the clear chiming of a bell. She didn't have a doubt to know that this was most likely the first time Kurty had sang since his audition with_ Don't Cry For Me Argentina._

"_There's a light that's shining,_

_Deep inside of me!_

_Time to start defining_

_The me I wanna be!_

_I'll never know, _

_Until I try,_

_How high this heart of mine can fly!_"

Up in the Warblers section, the Council – as well as Blaine and the rest – were staring at their only counter-tenor with slack jaws and wide eyes whilst Blaine's jaw was on the floor, his tanned cheeks flushed as he stared at Kurt with stars in his heart.

He never knew that Kurt could sing like that...

"_The next dream that I dream,_

_Will be for me!_

_The next song that I song,_

_Won't be in someone else's key,_

_The next star that shines,_

_Will find me strong,_

_The way I wanna be,_

_The next dream that I dream,_

_Will be for me!_

He hadn't moved from the spot Brittany had pushed him into, however, he had sat down, tossing his shoes aside, his blazer tossed in a chair next to Brittany, his sleeves rolled up to show smooth porcelain skin.

"_The next star that shines,_

_Will find me strong,_

_The way I wanna be,_

_The next dream that I dream,"_

Both the Warblers and Brittany's eyes widened. The tension was rising, it was leading up to the High F, something that the Warblers weren't sure that Kurt could reach whilst Brittany knew the truth; that her Kurty could reach much higher.

"_Will be for...ME!"_

"Oh My Warbler God," Flint whimpered into is hands. It wasn't a High F, it was a high A over C, it was startling clear and sounded so natural coming from Kurt that it was so beautiful.

"Do you know that if Kurt sang just that _one _fucking not, we would've won Regionals?" Wes hissed to David and Thad who-along with everyone else – still had yet to pick their jaws up from the floor.

They where shook out of their stupor by Brittany jumping to her feet and cheering loudly. "That's my Kurty!" She screamed, launching herself into Kurt's arms so she was in Kurt's lap, looking to large for him.

"If you had sang that song, you would've won Regionals. Not ND, not Rachel, not the Gargles – or whatever their called – _you _would've won,"

"Thanks Boo," Kurt said weakly, wrapping thin arms around Brittany. She sighed, tucking Kurt's head into her neck so she could cuddle him, however awkward it was. The Warblers crept closer.

"Don't let Dalton change you Kurty," Brittany's voice was clear and sweet, clutching Kurt closer to her. "You didn't let McKinley change you, you didn't let Karofsky's sexual assualt and near rape change you, you didn't let New Directions change you, you didn't let the jocks change you, so don't let _them_,"

Kurt laughed tearfully. "Thank you Brittany," Before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You're perfect just the way you are," The both sang, before giggling as Kurt thought back to Finn's best man speech.

"I love you Britt," Kurt said quietly as he and Brittany lay on the stage, their heads cushioned by Kurt's blazer, hands linked.

"I love you too Kurty," Brittany declared. "Glee hasn't been the same without you,"

"Neither has Glee, without New Directions,"


End file.
